


A Rightous Man

by whatthefrickfrackpaddywack



Series: Shitty poetry [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad Fic, Bad Poetry, GET THIS BOI SOME MOTHERFUCKING PIE AND A SAMMY, Poetry, Sad Dean, Sad Ending, dean wouldn't have left cas, dont read this, everything is sad and dean deserves better, he went through so fucking much its not fucking fair godDAMIT, he wouldn't have kicked him outta the bunker, i hate this show, sad everything, the writers need to take a fucking chill pill and remember that dean is supposed to be a good guy, they turned my hero into a murderer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7646296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack/pseuds/whatthefrickfrackpaddywack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give me a hero, and I'll write you a Tragedy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rightous Man

**Author's Note:**

> They told me poetry was an outlet for hatred, a way to make something beautiful from the ugly.  
> So I shoved an ice pic up their ass and wrote a poem anyway.

 

 

Who were you,  
My darling boy,  
Before they broke your heart?  
Were you a soldier,  
Young and  
Dumb and  
Brave?  
A beam of liquid sunshine  
A trowel of greedless love  
Who laughed too loud  
And thickly,  
Freely gave.

A tidal wave of laughter,  
Your passion poured in bowls  
To mold  
And warmth was shaved and sewn  
To hold  
When blocks of hatred curled  
And flocked around you.  
So you dressed and went to battle,  
Axe in hand and shield at side,  
As they slowly  
Crawled inside  
And made to stay.

But you spoke your words too freely,  
And your head was held too high  
And your jokes just  
Weren't as funny  
As they once were.  
And they couldn’t fit you  
In a box  
For you were young,  
And brave.  
So they crept inside your cracks.  
And chipped away.

And you didn’t even notice  
When your warmth  
Was skinned to bone  
And your love  
Was drained,  
Your strength  
Replaced  
By panic.  
So the crust  
Of sticks and stones  
And the words  
That broke your bones,  
Caused the noose around your heart  
That’s there to stay.

Who were you,  
My darling boy,  
Before they broke your heart?  
I was a soldier,  
Young  
And  
Dumb  
And  
Brave.


End file.
